Harry Potter ,Heir of the Demon Sorcerers
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Long ago the Six male demon sorcerers mated with witches. Their Descendants married one another ,and ended up with three descendants with some of there Powers Gellert Grindelwald,Nicholas Flamel,and Harry Potter heir of all six.  HarryxHarem
1. Unleashing Demon heritage

**Harry Potter ,Heir of the Demon Sorcerers **

I do not own anything.

**Demon,Parseltounge,and Draconian **

_spells _

papers and scrolls.

Flashbacks

(A/N Harry/Jackie Chan Adventures crossover. No Drago! Forgotten for centuries that the world was ruled by the Eight Demon Sorcerers. Under their rule Wizards and Witches were just under the Demons Sorcerers in society. The male demons mated with witches before being banished in to Netherworld. The descendants married one another through out history,but now only three that have active demon powers remained Nicholas Flamel descendant of Dai Gui demon sorcerer of Earth ,Gellert Grindelwald descendant of Tso Lan demon sorcerer of the moon,and Harry Potter descendant of all Six male demon sorcerers. HarryxHarem for now Hermione,Kate Bell,Luna ,Alicia ,Angela,Cho,Susan,Hannah,and possibly Jade Chan Confirmed Bashings Ginny/Ron/Molly, Very minor Dumbledore (only in the Demon World arc) )

**Beating Unleashed Demon Powers,the Destruction of Little Whinging,and Meeting Shendu ,and the Dark Hand**

"You useless freak!",shouted Vernon Dursley after Harry with accidental magic turn his tie from boring grey to hot pink with bouncing volley balls as he started to beat up Harry.

"Uncle please stop.",begged a five year old Harry as his uncle keeping beating him with his belt.

"Dudley get my old Knobby stick,and help me beat up this freak.",said Vernon as Dudley waddle run with a gnarled cane, and started to hit Harry.

Harry keep begging after each his voice got deeper more Demonic as each word is said,"Stop please,Stop,**Stop!**"  
>As soon as the final stop was shouted the Dursleys were thrown by gravity in to the wall while Harry's eyes glow red.<p>

Harry said in a demonic Asian voice,**"I have up to here with your treatment of me family it is time for pay back." **  
>In Harry's hand formed a lighting bolt as a massive storm form in the lighting flashes appeared a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth,and skull wrapping around it outside on a normally sunny day. Harry throw the lighting bolt at Dudley vaporizing him form existence. <p>

"You murdering freak! I will kill you for that!",roared Vernon as Harry incinerated him with demonic dragon fire from his mouth that kept burning,and growing.

Harry turned to aunt Petunia and said,**"Where are my mother's things, and the things I came here with?"**

"In the attic,you freak!",shouted Petunia with her dying breath as Harry using his wind powers to suck out all of the air from her lungs.

Harry walked up to attic to find a trunk with the initials L.M.E. on it. Harry carried it down stairs where his demonic powers shrunk it down,and he put it in his pocket. Harry then raised his fist before hitting it to the ground causing magnitude seven earthquake. The blood wards reacted to Harry's demonic bloodline sending him to the only ancestor that was not sealed in the netherworld.

Five hours in United Kingdoms ,all of the newspapers were reporting The Cataclysm of Little Whinging.  Even the Daily Prophet the wizarding main paper was reporting it as The Destruction of Little Whinging,The Dark Mark appears ,and the Vanishing of the Boy who lived. As Dumbledore look depressed for failing Harry. He knew that he shouldn't of left Harry with the Dursleys. He should of continue to look for a relative to take Harry in. Dumbledore now has started a search for the lost Potter heir.

In the San Francisco office of Dark Hand as the destruction of Little Whinging is taking place appeared a out cold Harry.

"Who in the world he, and how did he get in to my office?",shouted Valmont to a large dragon statue that twelve octagon slots as Harry started to come to.

"**He is a wizard ,and I can sense that he is my heir along with my brothers.",hissed the statue in raspy voice**

"What is your name lad?",asked Valmont

"Harry Potter sir.",said Harry

"My name is Valmont leader of the Dark Hand ,and behind me is my associate Shendu.",said Valmont

"**What the mortal forgot to say my title. I am the demon sorcerer of fire ,and he didn't know that I am your ancestor.",hissed Shendu **

"What am I ?",asked Harry in state of shock as the rest of the Dark Hand came in room

"**You are Harry James Potter Heir of Tso Lan demon sorcerer of the moon ,Xiao Fung demon sorcerer of wind ,and his Wu demon sorcerer of sky on your father side. From your mother you are Heir of myself, Dai Gui demon sorcerer of earth, and Tchang Zu demon sorcerer of thunder. Through Tso Lan you have the power over gravity,any plant that has a moon related growth cycle, controling,and curing Werewolves for Tso Lan created the first werewolf centuries ago. From Xiao Fung you have the power to command the winds to your personal whims. From his Wu you gain the power of flight. From Dai Gui you inherited his power over rocks,and the very Earth you walk on. Being heir of Tchang Zu give you the power over lighting,and storms. From myself you gain the most my heir. The powers of fire control ,superhuman strength, command over dragons , the ability to speak Draconian or dragon tongue,impervious to all that are not enchanted by holy magic,or good chi weapons,and regeneration. As soon as I get my talismans you will gain there powers as well. Unfortunately I am regrettably stuck in this accursed stone form so I can not teach you to use most of my powers. But I know two that can the first is a distant cousin of your grandfather on the Potter side ,and a descendant of Tso Lan a wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald who currently resides in a prison that he created during world war two, Nurmengard . The other is your mother's grandfather on her mother side. He is from what I have heard is a world renowned alchemist ,and an immortal Nicholas Flamel for he is also a descendant of Dai Gui. He resides in England. I would like you to seek out Dialon Wong in Tibet to learn some chi magic to go along with your normal magic for being a wizard after we remove the parasite of a dark wizard that resides in your head,and get you some proper clothing for heritage.",hissed Shendu**

"What do you mean?",asked Valmont ,and Harry

"**Valmont I want your hand on top of the lighting bolt scar ,and the other hand touching me as a chant the spell to remove Mister 'I am so powerful ,and stupid to aim a killing curse at a chi blessed child after a created six or seven horcruxes'. **(which Valmont does.)**Nuòruò de duǒ zài yīgè duìxiàng xié'è wūshī de línghún cóng wǒ de shìxiàn zhōng shānchú nǐ de zìwǒ.**( A/n it translates from traditional Chinese(Come on what language would Shendu chant in) into Soul of wicked cowardly sorcerer hiding in to an object remove your self from my sight.) **",hissed Shendu** as he chanted the last part as weird smoke erupted. The shadow that came out of Harry's scar shouted,"Curse you Potter ,and your ancestors !"

"Whoa what was that?",asked Finn

"Dang.",said Chow

"Cool.",said Ratso

"**That was the former Dark Lord Voldemort. **",said Shendu as several Shadowkhan arose for the shadow with blood red robes with gold trim made from the finest silk , a matching color armor that looks like Tchang Zu armor,and pair of dark green shoes. The Shadowkhan used smoke to quickly change the clothes of the last heir of Shendu. Now Harry looks like a human mixture of Tso Lan,and Tchang Zu with his clothing.**"You have control over my servants the Shadowkhan. As for legal mundane guardian I would suggest one of the enforcers. The Goblins would respect me as your magical guardian ,but the wizarding world would not. I will send a scroll with you to Nicholas Flamel ,and Dialon Wong.",said Shendu**

"So who is up for the world of parenthood ?",asked Valmont 

"I will.",said Finn

"**Good luck my heir.",said Shendu **as Finn, and Harry vanished with a group of Shadowkhan to the home of Nicholas ,and Perenelle Flamel.


	2. Five years later,Battle of the rooster

**Harry Potter ,Heir of the Demon Sorcerers **

I do not own anything.

**Demon,Parseltounge,and Draconian **

_spells _

papers and scrolls.

Flashbacks

(A/N Harry/Jackie Chan Adventures crossover. Actually ancestor Drago! Drago is the several great grandfather of one of Harry's ancestors Godric Gryffindor. Voldemort will go for the Drago plan in Harry's seventh year. HarryxHarem for sure Hermione,Katie,Luna,Alicia,Angela,Cho,Susan,Hannah,and Jade Chan Confirmed Bashings Ginny/Ron/Molly, Very minor Dumbledore (only in the Demon World arc) )

**Five years later,the Battle of the Rooster talisman, Meeting the Hogwarts professors,meeting and Soul bonding with Jade, and the Death of Grindelwald. **

It was been five long years since Harry as been in America. He has spent two years learning under Nicholas Flamel during the day learning all about the powers received from Dai Gui,and alchemy even the secrets about making the Philosopher's stone. At night during those years he went to Nurmengard through the shadow traveling ability of the Shadowkhan to be taught by Gellert Grindelwald the powers of the heir of Tso Lan. In a two year period after mastering the two of the six demon sorcerers powers Harry went to Tibet to learn under Dialon Wong who was surprised by how fast Harry was able to learn every chi spell he taught him in one shot. Dialon Wong even taught Harry how summon the dark chi warriors. After that Harry went in search of a group of items that were attuned to the Shadowkhan which turned out to be masks. In the one year period he only found three masks which he did not have to wear to summon Shadowkhan of what appears to be different tribes that he was used to. The first mask he found was a red one on a tree that allowed Harry to summon mantis like Shadowkhan. Then a purple mask in a Japanese temple that allowed summoning of Razor Shadowkhan . The final mask he found a couple of days ago was a green mask that called forth Sumo Shadowkhan. Harry decide to go to America because he sense something attuned to Shendu.

Harry was getting hungry so he went to local Chinese restaurant on his way to the Dark Hand headquarters. Harry orders a order of cream cheese won-tons with a bowl of egg drop soup as a appetizer. For his entrée a order of general Tso chicken,a order of Sweet,and Sour Pork,and shrimp lo mien. Ever since his demonic heritage awakening he found out that he has craving for meat, and spice food. As Harry was starting to eat his sweet,and sour pork he sense the object walk in the door. He slowed down eating,and asked for take out container for he had a vision about this day. His teacher Dialon said that future seeing is a wizarding trait that was found in the Peverell family that Harry descended from the youngest son,the only family to have met Death ,and out tricked Death in giving them three items of great power. The arrogant eldest took a wand that other wizards were envious of. The grief stricken middle brother took a stone that brought back ghosts of the deceased. The youngest brother gain a cloak of true invisibility. Death was able to track the older two brother with out problem. The youngest brother took of his cloak when he was ready to face Death as a worth foe, and went with Death as a friend.

Harry was awoken for his thoughts as Uncle Ratso,Finn,and Chow walked in, and started to fight the person that walked in when he sense the item. As the chased after him put a ninja Shadowkhan put money on the table as Harry vanished to a top of a very tall building where Uncle Tohru,and a large group shinobi Shadowkhan were fighting the man that Uncle Ratso,Finn,and Chow at the restaurant.

Harry took out a small wood cane and shouted,"Gan,Ren,Chui!" With three purple smoke clouds appeared three orange skined warriors with blue markings along their body.

"Get that Talisman",commanded Harry which Harry figure out that the octagon piece of stone would fit in to Shendu's slots.

The Dark Chi Warriors were about get the talisman but were struck by green light ,and Harry heard chanting," _Jiu mo gwai gwaai faai dei zau" _which sounded like to Harry "_Avada kedavra". _At that point Harry look like he had just saw the devil which some of the mantis Shadowkhan were accidental summoned, and took Harry out of the battle sight to the Dark hands headquarters.

"**What in the world happened?",hissed Shendu **looking at the scared shaking soon to be eleven year old.

Soon walked in a black,and blue Tohru walked in with out the Talisman.

"What in the world happen to you?",asked Valmont

"AnArchaeologist.",said Tohru

"**You were beat up by a glorified tomb robber!",shouted Shendu**

" I must inform you that our conversation is no longer private.",said Harry as he heard someone walking to the door.

"Come on in.",said Valmont

The doors open ,and walked in a black with streaks of gray haired woman who look like you didn't want to cross with. She wore a emerald green robe with a black witches hat on her head.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I have a letter for Harry Potter.",said the now revealed Professor McGonagall

"I am Harry Potter.",said Harry which surprised Professor McGonagall with his outfit.  
>"Harry is that you. The last time a saw you was when Dumbledore put you on the doorstep after I begged him not to.",said McGonagall<p>

" **You did not try to get Harry way those abusive creatures harder .The only reason that Harry got a way is because his dormant demonic heritage awaken as they were beating up a couple days before he turned six years old for demons sakes!",roared **Shendu freaking out McGonagall.

"Who or what are you?",asked a shocked McGonagall thinking Shendu was a muggle statue.

"That is my ancestor Demon sorcerer of fire, Shendu. Apparently I am descendant of all six male demon sorcerers, Tso Lan sorcerer of the Moon,Xiao Fung sorcerer of the wind, his Fu sorcerer of the sky on the Potter side. On the Evans side Shendu who you just met,Tchang Zu sorcerer of thunder ,and Dai Gui sorcerer of Earth. I also met my great great grandfather on my mom's side who is still alive Nicholas Flamel.",said Harry

"Here is your letter.",said McGonagall to angry at Dumbledore to say anymore.

Harry glance the letter ,and said ," I will go on three conditions. Number one I will not be persecuted for my demonic heritage,and my dark chi magic. Number two I have to right to punish those who harass me in any method including summoning both my Shadowkhan,and my dark chi warriors. Number three I need access to the restricted section of any libraries to see if they are any scrolls relating to my heritage."

"What do you mean Dark Chi warriors,and Shadowkhan? I will have to ask the headmaster about the last two.",said McGonagall which caused Harry to summon his Dark Chi warriors,and one of every tribe of Shadowkhan that Harry can summon which also surprised Shendu ,and Valmont as well.

"Well will you and your legal muggle guardian come with me so you can go to Diagon alley to get your school supplies. We will have to meet up with a friend of mine ,and a fellow professor who is giving a letter to a muggleborn.",said McGonagall

"**Harry I am giving you the key to vault of demon sorcerers that the goblins made for us. As our heir everything in there is yours.", said Shendu** as a Shadowkhan appeared with a gold key with a flat round disk on top. On one side are the trigrams for earth ,fire ,wind,and water. On the other side are the trigrams for mountain,thunder,sky,and moon.

A while later McGonagall led Harry,and Finn to a shop in Chinatown the shop sign says Uncle's rare finds which cause Finn,and Harry starting to pale. Finn was paling, because the guy who beat him, and the other Enforcers. Harry was paling, because the chi wizard who made him relive a old memory all over again.

"You !"shouted Jackie and Uncle as Uncle was grabing a dried puffer fish.

"Harry Potter, you look so much like your father except your eyes. You have your mother's eyes. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Professor Filius Flitwick Charms professor at Hogwarts.",said Filius

"Hi I am Jade Chan this is my uncle Jackie ,and my great uncle we call him Uncle.",said Jade as she began to shake Harry's hand. As they shook hands a half moon appeared over their heads the moons merged together,and then as illusion of Tso Lan appeared which nodded his head then vanished as Harry ,and Jade gained a gold aura.

"Uncle just got the willies.",said Uncle as he shook.

"What is going on?",asked Finn,and Jackie to the shock professors.

"Harry,and Jade just revealed a soul bond.",said Filius

"What is a soul bond?",asked Finn

"In all intense, and purposes Harry,and Jade are married. James would be dancing in the streets.",said McGonagall as she muttered the last part. Jackie, and Finn fainted after that was said.

Meanwhile in Nurmengard Gellert Grindelwald was lying down for the last time. Gellert said,"My cousin, good luck my heir." The former dark lord closed his eyes ,and past way at the age of 108.

Back at Uncle's rare finds two rings appeared on Harry's hand. When Harry looked at the rings ,and paled as he said,"Gellert must of named me his heir."

"How can you tell?",asked Jade

"He taught me wizarding culture including wizarding pureblood house. Pure bloods are wizards,and witches that have no muggle in their family line. Every pureblood house has a family ring that passes on to the families next head at the time of death.",said Harry

"Who is Gellert?",asked Jade

"Gellert Grindelwald was the previous dark lord before Voldemort (which Filius,and McGonagall flinch),and a descendant like me of the demon sorcerer of the moon Tso Lan. Gellert also taught me how to control Tso Lan's heirs powers. He is now dead.",said Harry look depressed after saying the last part.


	3. The Vault of the Demon sorcerers

**Harry Potter ,Heir of the Demon Sorcerers **

I do not own anything.

**Demon,Parseltounge,and Draconian **

_spells _

papers and scrolls.

Flashbacks

(A/N Harry/Jackie Chan Adventures crossover with some lords of the ring references mostly names ,and locations . Actually ancestor Drago! Drago is the several great grandfather of one of Harry's ancestors Godric Gryffindor. HarryxHarem for sure Hermione,Katie,Luna,Alicia,Angela,Cho, Daphne,Susan,Gabrielle,and Jade Chan Future pairing Arthur WeaselyxViper Uncle x Mc Gonagall Confirmed Bashings Ginny/Ron/Molly Slytherins )

**Uncle's new student,Diagon Alley ,The City of the Goblins, The Vault of the Demon Sorcerers, Meeting Fred,and George Weasley, Harry's new Chi magic students,and a New Prophecy . **

When Jackie ,and Finn woke up Uncle was talking to some one on the phone in Chinese 'must be cousin Shen.',thought Jackie. The two professors were talking to Harry,and Jade about Hogwarts,and about Professor Dumbledore's response to Harry's stipulations while Harry was eating the left overs from his dinner that was earlier interrupted.

"Jackie I have the most marvelous news. I called cousin Shen ,and told him about Jade being magical ,and her soul bonded with the young Potter boy they are proud of her.",said Uncle after he got off the phone.

" I have a Portkey ready to take us to the Leaky Cauldron in London, England so that you can get your school supplies if you have all your things I can see if the goblins can open up one of the Potter manors until school starts.",said McGonagall

"Goblins are real.",said Jackie, and Jade.

"If ninjas that are made of shadows, magical talismans, and Demon Sorcerers are real so why not Goblins? My Shadowkhan will bring my stuff to the manor.",said Harry to the stun Jackie,and Jade.

As Jackie ,and Jade went to pack their things Harry walked over to Uncle, and asked,"I was wondering if you would teach me good chi magic please? I already know dark chi magic,and there is a crazy dark lord after me."

"Uncle will think about it. What do you mean crazy dark lord?",said Uncle as he raise one of his eyebrows.

"Would you call a wizard separated his soul in to multiple pieces sane? Or trying to kill all that remains of a ancient family sane?",asked Harry which caused Uncle to go wide eye.

"Aiiee-yaaahh! I will teach you good chi magic. And one more thing.(hits Harry on the head with two fingers.) If Jade gets hurt by for any reason while Hogwarts you will get more of that.",said Uncle as he started to pack up some scrolls,and some clothes. As soon as the Chans were packed Professor Flitwick shrunk down their bags for easy transport.

"Now everyone touch this.",said McGonagall as she pulled out a old boot. As they touch it the Portkey activated Jackie said,"Bad day ,Bad day ,BAD DAY!"

The first timers land with a thud. As they got up the barkeep asked,"Professor McGonagall,Flitwick the usual?"

"No Tom we are bring some muggle raised students to get their school supplies.",said Professor McGonagall

As Tom saw Harry's scar ,and said,"Bless my soul it Harry Potter." When he said that everyone in the Leaky Cauldron swarmed Harry if it wasn't for McGonagall's quick think to get them to the alley they would have been stuck there for hours.

"Why was Harry getting swarmed?",asked Jade as they walked to Gringotts Wizarding bank

"Harry help defeat one of world's most scariest dark lords.",said Filius as they enter Gringotts.

They walked up to a open teller before Professor McGonagall could speak Harry said in Gobbledygook ,"Master Goblin, I seek entrance in to the vault of my ancestors the Demon sorcerers,and my soulbonded's family seek to exchange muggle money for wizarding gold."

As Harry slided the key that Shendu gave him towards the teller ,when the goblin teller's eyes widen as he saw the trigrams he shouted in native tongue,"The heir of Dai Gui has came to go see the vault number one. Remove all those not in the group that I am talking to from the bank. Inform the King that the heir will be traveling the vault in the city. We need two curse-breakers to act as guards. Get the top aurors over here as guards." The goblins went in to organized frenzy. In the matter of minutes all other wizards were removed. Then walked in a pair of wizards on their robes was a Gringotts crest.

One of the wizards with red hair said," I am Bill Weasley,and this is my associate Mark Smith. We are assign to guard as you travel to your vault."

Then a fireplace's fire turned green walked out a older man with a blue fake eye walked out of it with a limp. After the odd wizard walked out an African descendant wizard walked out of the fireplace.  
>"It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is my associate Alastor Moody. We were sent to protect you as you travel through the goblin city to the palace of the goblin king.",said the African wizard.<p>

"Follow me.",said the teller Goblin as he lead the group to a large covered mine cart.

They were greeted by three more goblins. One of the goblins more round in the belly said,"I am

Gurkson Axebringer account managers of the Peverell account. These are my associates Ragnok Swordslasher account manager of the Potter account,and Malrok Spearsmasher account manager of the Grindelwald account. We need you to drop a little blood in this bowl before we can discuss any account info to verify that you are a Potter."

Which Harry did in the bowl the potions glowed gold as letters appeared Harry James Potter-Lan-Fung-Wu-Zu-Du-Gui-Grindelwald-Flamel-Peverell-Ermys-Gryffindor-Slytherin(By conquest)

Powers Inherited 

Gravity control Lan/Grindelwald family (F)

Werewolf control ,creation,and curing Lan/Grindelwald family(F)

Wind control Fung/Potter(F)

Lighting creation,and control Zu/Ermys Family(M)

Storm creating,and control Zu/Ermys Family(M)

Earth malipulation Gui/Flamel Family(M)

Dragon control Du/Gryffindor(M)

Draconian Du/Gryffindor(M)

Super Strength Du/Gryffindor(M)

Regeneration Du/Gryffindor(M)

Fire breathing Du/Gryffindor(M)

Fire control Du/Gryffindor(M)

Flight Wu/Peverell(F)

Future sight Peverell(F)

Charms mastery Peverell (F)

Transfiguration natural mastery Potter(F)

Mage power level Peverell(F)* (the only other Peverell to activate this gift was Saruman Peverell the White, your several great grandfather who died by a horde of goblins during the first goblin war.)

Archmage power level Ermys(M)

Alchemy mastery Flamel(M)

Potions mastery Flamel(M)

Mastery knowledge of Defense against the dark arts Grindelwald(F)

Parseltongue Slytherin(C) 

Properties 

Shendu Castle buried underground Hong Kong

Nurmengard in German currently under the control of the Germany Ministry of Magic

Isengard the Peverell ancestral manor currently in a state of disrepair

The Zu palace currently a parking lot in Hollywood 

The Fung Palace currently buried in the construction of Azkaban wizarding prison 

Azkaban Island

The Potter manor in Wales 

The Potter summer home in Paris, France

The Wu palace buried under Fenway park

The Lan palace hidden in Korea

The Gui Palace aboveground taken over by the Malfoy family can be evicted at any time.

The Gui underground Palace in the Goblin City of Moria

Lilly Villa in Rome, Italy 

Hogwarts Castle Scotland

Gordic's Hollow Wales

"We got to warn you before get to Moria that goblins view any descendant of any demon sorcerer as royalty even more so the descendants of Dai Gui the demon sorcerer of earth who dug the initial tunnels that became our great city ,and bank.",said Malrok

"I wonder how they treat soul bonded wifes to a descendant.",said Jade

"If you are saying you are soul bonded with lord Potter you need to take the same test that Lord Potter took.",said Ragnok

Jade took the knife much to Jackie's discomfort,and put three drops of blood in to the bowl. The bowl's liquid turned gold as letters appeared like Harry.

Jade Lee Potter-Lan nee Chan

powers inherited 

Summoning Shadowkhan (Currently Shinobi clan only ) Tarakudo family (M)

"It appears Lady Potter-Lan's mother is not all that she appears. Tarakudo is the king of all Oni or Japanese demons. The Shadowkhan are their soldiers ,servants ,and assassins. There are nine tribes or clans of Shadowkhan,the shinobi clan they look like standard ninja,the razor clan they are incredible fast, and have razors for fingers, the Sumo clan they are physical tougher ,and have superhuman strength,the bat clan they are the only clan to have the power of flight,and can shoot energy beams or ropes from their hands,the Samurai clan they wear durable armor with a sword that can cut through any thing,the squid clan which have ghost like abilities ,and as the most scariest if you remove their masks, the crab clan their clan says it they have crab claws for hands,the shadow eaters physically the smallest at first ,but when that eat the shadows of their victims they get bigger ,and their victims look like they were kissed by a Dementor,and the mantis clan they are fast ,and have mantis like hands.",said Gurkson

"I have a question. How can my ancestor Shendu,and myself can summon Shadowkhan then?",asked Harry

"You can tap into the masks of each clan to summon that clan.",said Ragnok as the mine cart made a stop "We here. Welcome to Moria."

As the door open they saw the splendor of Moria. The streets were lined with copper. The buildings were build in the cavern walls. Goblins of all ages, and gender were lined the sides of the road to see the heir of the demon sorcerers. The Goblins started to sing a song that Harry read in the Two Towers called the Ent's marching song. Ragnok explained that writer was a squib descended ,and rewrote a history of magic book to become a muggle fantasy book. As the group walked goblin women try to get Harry to bless their newborns. Veteran goblin warriors wanted to take Harry to go get drinks with them. They continues to walk until that reach a palace that was made gold, sliver, bronze, and copper. Then the large gold doors open, a goblin dressed in fine silken robes with a jewel encrusted sword tied to his waist walk out of the palace. The Gringotts employees bowed to him.

" I am Guirok son of Rakrot,son of Gringott,son of Stalerok, son of Granitebeard, king of the Goblin Horde. Welcome to our land Harry Potter heir of Dai Gui,Heir of Tso Lan,Heir of Shendu,Heir of Hsi Wu, heir of Tchang Zu, heir of Xiao Fung. I humbly ask you to forgive the Goblins for past transgressions to your family ,and the destruction of your family ancestral manor.",said Guirok

"I hold the Goblin Horde for events that happened years ago, King Guirok.",said Harry

"Can you ,and your group follow me to the vault of your ancestors?",said Guirok as he lead the group to a large vault.

"Key please.",said Malrok which Harry does. Malrok puts the key in to hole. The doors open up to show a mountains of gold,sliver,bronze,and the most fantastic jewels that any one has saw. The others in the group went wide eye as Harry normally walked in to vault ,and took out a pouch ,and put about five hundred gold galleons into the bag before looking at the scrolls some of them were written by his human ancestors who were inherited powers from their demonic ancestors. Jade was looking at some of the jewelery. Many of the pieces of jewelry that were made by either Goblins or Dwarves, and were commissioned by Harry's ancestors for their lovers or daughters. Jade had her eyes on a ebony black necklace with a crescent moon shape diamond.

"Can I please have it Harry?",said Jade with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure.",said Harry as he put it around Jades neck.

"Lady Potter-Lan has good taste. Your ancestor Tso Lan had that piece commissioned to be made by some of the very first goblins for his lover. The necklaces is made from mixture of mithril,gold,and obsidian. Enchanted with protection enchantments of all manners by Tso Lan himself.",said Guirok

"Aiiee-Yaahhh! That necklace gives Uncles the willies!",said Uncle

"There is no dark magic in that necklace.",said Guirok

"What is that staff?",asked Finn pointing to the only staff on the wall with weapons of all manner.

"That is the Staff of Saruman Peverell.",said Guirok

"I have something I would like to keep here.",said Harry

"Anything you want my Lord.",said Guirok

Harry summoned his shinobi shadowkhan one of them had a blood red stone.

"I want some of you to move the magical portraits to the Potter manor,and leave the stone here."command Harry which caused the shadowkhan to bow ,and went to work.

"What is the stone,Harry?",asked Jade with curiosity.

"My hand made Philosopher's stone.",said Harry which caused Jackie,Finn,McGonagall,and Flitwick to go wide eye.

"How?",asked the wide eye group

"I spend two years with Nicholas Flamel. He taught me Alchemy,and how to control my earth based powers.",said Harry as he grab some of the scrolls, and walked out of vault followed out by the group.

The shopping went well. Harry got a snowy owl from a store,and told Jade that she could name her,and use her as well. From that Harry earned a kiss on cheek as they kept walking towards the apothecary to get potion ingredients,Alchemy,and chi spell ingredients as well. Harry was grabbing some dried monarch butterfly wing,and crushed dried monarch butterfly wings for reversal chi spells that Uncle was going to teach him when he was bumped in to by a red headed boy.

"Sorry about my brother Fred.",said another red headed boy that looked identical to the one that knocked in to him.

"Hey this is my brother George Weasley. Why are you getting crushed dried monarch butterfly wings those are only used in potions in your second year?",asked Fred as he notice the vial in Harry's hand

"It is for a chi spell. I am Harry by the way.",said Harry to a shocked twins.

"Can you please teach us Chi magic?",said both of the Twins.

"Sure,because I may need help with certain spells that require more than two people chanting for them to work.",said Harry

"Can you tell us where you live so we can start learning ,and hang out before school?",asked Fred

"The Potter manor.",said Harry as he started to head to the counter to check-out leaving a wide eye pair of Weasleys.

"Gred.",said George

"Yeah Forge.",said Fred

"I think we are now apprentices of Harry Potter.",said George

"Yes I do believe so my good looking brother.",said Fred

"Wicked.",they both said

After Harry,and Jade got the rest of their school supplies including their wands. Harry's wand is Holly eleven inches with a Phoenix feather that twin is in Voldemort's wand ,a hair for Tso Lan,a scale from Shendu,a piece of shedding from both Xiao Fung,and Tchang Zu,a piece of Hsi Wu's wing,and a fragment of Dai Gui horn. Jades wand was made of Hong Kong orchid tree wood ten inches long with a hair of a unicorn,and a hair of Tarakudo the king of the Oni ,and Jade's unknown degree ancestor. After the group that was flooing to the Potter manor was gone the two professors floo to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. When they got in to the office Trelawney was there talking to Albus.

She suddenly stop, and then said in deep voice,"The one with the power to defeat the dark lord unlocks the powers that were long forgotten... The love of the wives of the one are the key to the unlocking greater power... The granddaughter of the king of the shadows,the Raven in the Lion den ,a child of two worlds, the descendant of the necromancer,the Lion in Snake skin,the trio of sky racers,the raven from the east, and the raven to see what others can't see... In order for the dark one to be defeated the eight must be released to train their heir... The Tower of the White one that has fallen with be restored once more to defeat the dark lord... The Heir of the White one will have the power to crush the dark lord.''

Albus was deep in thought before the address the two shocked professors,"So how was meeting young Harry,and Miss Chan?"

"I think it is best that you see my memories to understand.",said Minerva taking her wand to her head,and pulling out the memory.

Dumbledore went in to the memory,by the time he got done he did the only thing he could do his eyes widen ,and fell backwards in a hard faint.


End file.
